


It's Okay

by StardustDragon



Category: Yogscast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustDragon/pseuds/StardustDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Sips is out alone one night because Sjin got caught sneaking out and couldn’t make it out. Things get a little rough and wild and he ends up driving home a little tipsy. Long story short, he doesn’t make it home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sjin has always balanced him out in more ways than Sips can say. He calms Sips down when he’s ready for a fight, plays piano for him when he wakes up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare that he won’t admit to, and sneaks out with him some nights to make sure he’s okay.

Except this time he’d been caught. His father had yanked him by his t-shirt’s collar back up to his room, yelling the whole way. He wasn’t Sips’ biggest fan, and it didn’t take a genius to guess that he was sneaking out to meet him. 

So Sjin sits awake on his bed and shoots him a quick text that says ‘got caught. don’t do anything stupid –s’

Sips, upon receiving the message, looks up at Sjin’s window and wishes the other teen was with him, but when he doesn’t magically appear, Sips sends one back, just saying ‘yeah yeah –s’

He drives away from the two story house, not sure where to go now that Sjin can’t come. Shrugging, he checks for his fake ID and heads to a club downtown. 

The club is weirdly full for a weeknight. There’s people everywhere and he slips through the crowd to go to the bar for a drink. He’ll be nearing nineteen soon, and the bartender seems tired enough that he doesn’t question Sips’ ID. 

Hours later, he stumbles outside, not drunk, but somewhere between that and tipsy. Definitely not tipsy, though. 

But he knows he can’t stay on this side of town, so he pulls out his car keys and gets in, fumbling for the ignition at first. 

He takes a deep breath and pulls out his phone, dialing Sjin. The teen picks up on the first ring. 

“Sips? Are you alright?” his voice is a low whisper. 

“Yeah, ya big babby. I’m gonna head home soon.”

“… Have you been drinking?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t you dare-“ Sjin stops, noticing his voice has raised. 

“Sjin, I’ll be fine,” Sips says, taking his chance. 

“Famous last words.”

“Seriously. And Sjin?”

He sighs. “Yeah, Sips?”

“I love you.”

Sjin pauses. “I love you, too. Please be safe.”

Sips hangs up, as per usual. 

After a moment, he starts the car, letting the cold air conditioning wash over his face. Then, slowly, so slowly, he pulls out onto the street and into the light (almost empty) flow of traffic. 

The road home is completely empty, not a single car on the road other than his beat-up piece of junk, so he relaxes and speeds up, deciding to joyride. 

He doesn’t see the car heading towards him, doesn’t realize he’s in the wrong lane until it’s nearly too late, and he yanks the steering wheel to the left, sending it off the road and into a series of rolls. 

His forehead smashes into the steering wheel and everything goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two has an alternate ending!


	2. Alternate Ending

It’s one AM, he sees as he looks at the now-broken clock. As he hears someone from the other car calling the police, he pulls out his phone. 1 Unread Message. He opens it.  
‘old man left for work. Where r u? -s’

Before he can reply, the ambulance comes and they load him onto a stretcher, but Sips is still sitting in the car. He pauses, confused, because how could he be looking at himself unless he was-

Oh. 

Shiiit. That’s not good. He runs after his body and watches as they load him up. He jumps inside and sits next to one of the paramedics. 

Man, that car really did some damage, he thinks distantly as they try to revive him. 

Eventually they have to give up and announce a time of death. 

Sips sighs hugely and rubs the heels of his hands into his eyes. When he pulls away, he notices the body bag. 

He freezes, his breath stopping for a moment, and then drops to unzip it. 

Sjin's face is a little bloody, but mostly just pale. Sips thinks if he wasn't sure he was dead, he'd throw up. 

"Oh, Sjin..."

"It's okay," a voice says from behind. 

He spins, and there's Sjin, looking no worse for wear, just...well, a little translucent. 

"Sjin!" 

"It's okay," he repeats, this time meeting Sips' eyes. 

"How can it be okay? You're..."

"So are you." 

Sjin moves to his own knees, kneeling in front of Sips. 

"It's okay," he says one last time, reaching out to hold Sips close. 

Together, they close their eyes and the ambulance falls away.


End file.
